Perger US patent publication 2005/0128576A1 discloses “binoculars having an integrated laser rangefinder, comprising: first and second separate housing parts, each with an eyepiece and objective, which are connected to each other via a jointed bridge for eye width adjustment, and in which the first housing part contains a transmitter and a receiver of the laser rangefinder and also an optoelectronic display element in a fixed arrangement with respect to an optical observation axis.”
However, binoculars equipped with a mechanism of measuring a distance from the observation place to an object become larger because devices in the binoculars are complicated, which is a primary factor in difficulty that the user experiences in operating the binoculars. Therefore demanded is a pair of range binoculars that can be reduced in size without detracting from their functions, such as focal adjustment and dioptric power adjustment.
[Patent Document 1] US2005/0128576 A1